The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome plant, botanically known as Brachycome formosa.times.Brachycome segmentosa Hybrid and referred to by the cultivar name `Happy Face Pink`. The new Brachycome is marketed under the trade name Jumbo Mauve.
The new Brachycome is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the program is to create new compact Brachycome cultivars with large inflorescences that are suitable for a range of climatic conditions.
The new Brachycome originated from a cross by the Inventor of the nonpatented Brachycome formosa cultivar `Pilliga Posy`, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Brachycome segmentosa Hybrid as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Happy Face Pink` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.